


The Way You Do

by QueenNothing



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, mentally mature, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNothing/pseuds/QueenNothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allona is bagged and dragged, forced to work at a brothel. Well, for as long as they can hold her there. After striking up a flame with Mugen, she looks for one last goodbye before resuming her Vagabond ways. Fuu accepts her company, and all four begin the journey to Nagasaki. Not a Mary Sue. Updated weekly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Do

The Way You Do  
Chapter 1: Intrigue

She scowled as she was hurried into a new kimono and grunted as they placed make up on her face, paying no attention to the comments they made of her strange appearance. A wave of anger swept through her like violent shivers as she tied a cloth around her leg and secured a knife in it's folds. Whoever this bastard was, she was going to kill, and she was going to kill everyone else that was in her way to freedom.

"With that much money you can have any one you want. Bwahaha!" the man rumbled as a line of prostitutes filed into the room. Mugen looked at each one as they politely greeted him, except for one, which was glaring at him with a frown stubbornly fixed on her red lips. She was strange, with big holes in her earlobes. Small hints of graceful tattoos peaked through her dark red and pink kimono, adding a flare of danger to her image.

Mugen smiled at the girl, whom quickly looked away with a deeper frown.

The old man noticed the girl and hurried over to scold her, "What are you doing, you idiot? You will be punished for this insolence!" the man said as he lifted a hand to strike her. 

The woman quickly took his wrist and bent it backwards, making the old man yelp in pain. A vicious sound escaped her lips as body guards swarmed to disengage her, eyes livid with malice.

"That one, I want that girl." Mugen said, an eager smile crossing his lips.

The old man was freed from the woman's grip and looked at Mugen with respectful concern "But sir, this woman is a savage-" 

"Shut it." Mugen interrupted as he sent a gold coin toward the old man and took the girl's arm.

"Hey there baby" he smiled wickedly, pleased to see the fire in the woman's eyes rise to match his own.

“I am no baby.” Her tone never wavered, though it was indeed tinged with fear. His eyes were maddened, though she only steeled herself against them. She had to do what must be done, unless some other opportunity arose.

"I will escort you." The old man interrupted as he hurried in front of Mugen. Two men took the girl's arms, her skin white where later it would be purple. She held strong, never would she give them the satisfaction of knowing it hurt.

"This will be your room for the next three hours." said the old man as he presented a set of doors.

Mugen slid the left door open and waited for the girl to enter, relishing the resentful expression she held on her sweet face. Mugen only grinned as he watched the woman retreat into the shadows.

"Enjoy." the old man was hasty as he left the room, eager to leave the girl to be Mugen's problem.

Mugen sat down on the floor with his legs crossed, studying what his gold had gotten him, “Not much of an atmosphere, huh?”

The room was dim and almost empty, there was a small vanity to the side with a comb and a mirror lying on it, and then a closet with several drawers. There was nothing here that would tell Mugen of the one that resided in it, for never would a prostitute be given the pleasure of a personality. The woman had sat down in front of him a few feet away, eyes churning with unfathomable emotion. She didn't sit like a proper geisha, instead her legs lay sideways as her arms supported her. She had a small neck, round shoulders, and her collar bones stuck out considerably. Once again he could see the inky tendrils poking out from under their silky covering, his grin widening as he savored the idea of finding out what they were.

Mugen then noticed a small tray containing two cups and a bottle of Sake. He nodded towards it, "Pour me some."

"No." she said simply. Her voice was deeper than average, but it had a very seductive tone to it. It was a smokers voice, raspy yet elegant.

"Feisty are we...? I'm likin' ya a lot." Mugen flirted as he took the small bottle of sake and poured it down his throat.

The woman made no reaction but only watched him with those sharp eyes of hers. She seemed to be taking in details, studying his movements.

"Well..." Mugen paused as he took his shirts off and stretched his shoulders, "Lets get down to it, shall we?" He began to move towards the woman, the way a predator would stalk it's prey. The woman stood in a defensive crouch, a fighter's stance. Mugen felt fire move to his loins as he watched the way she shifted to meet him, footwork strange yet seamless. Her movements were like water, smooth and subtle yet quick and ever changing, molding to fit the situation.

Finally the woman sprang, a snippet of silver catching the lazy light of the candle. Mugen was quick to respond, throwing his body wide. Her attack missed, and soon Mugen had caught one of her wrists. 

The woman, however, knew just what to do. With one deft movement, she rolled Mugen over her shoulder and flipped him back over her head. Her knife was pressed to his throat, it's exquisite blade shining darkly.

"Don't touch me. Now give me all of your money, or I will cut your throat." She calmly implored, pressing the knife to Mugen's throat hard enough to draw blood.

Mugen chuckled, in two seconds taking hold of her wrists and entrapping her against the wall, "Gotta admit, I'm really diggin' ya." His tone was offhand, bored even, causing the woman more frustration.

Mugen inhaled the scent of her as she struggled to loose herself from his grip. After a fashion the woman gave up, yet kept her grip on the knife. Not that it would do her any good, unless she figured out a way to free her arm.

“Thinking of escape?” He asked, lifting a brow. The woman ceased her movements and fixed an unreadable expression on her face, giving Mugen all the answer he needed.

For an entire minute they stayed like this, Mugen surveying the woman as she glared fiercely back into his eyes. He lowered his head and roughly claimed unwilling lips. The woman made muffled sounds and had taken hold of Mugen's tongue, biting into the muscle until blood flowed through their mouths. This gave her the moment she needed, charging against him and running him right into the ground.

Acting on instincts earned by many years of fighting to exist, Mugen rolled the mysterious geisha onto her back and held her in place. He could not hold her for long, for she smashed the pommel of her dagger into his forehead and ground it into the skull for good measure. Now she was back on top, Mugen's hands caught in her strong grip. A triumphant smile crossed her lips as adrenaline shot a wave of heat-downwards?

Suddenly confusion muddled her thoughts. She had been dreading this moment with fear-she had never been a red light district lady before. Sure, she had occasionally taken payment to comfort men on their lonely nights. But it was always consensual, never forced. She did have a rather rare apatite, one that this man was feeding. Mugen, she heard him called.

“What's a matter toots? Fire cooled?” the man teased, causing the woman's eyes to dance dangerously.

“You want to see fire?” She warned, narrowing her eyes. Mugen's cocky smirk said enough. She rose to her feet, pulling the vagabond with her. Overcome with battle-lust, she forcefully kissed his lips as she rammed him against the wall. Her hands were rough as they explored the hardened muscles, taught with pleasure. Mugen moaned as he wrapped his arms around the woman, balling her kimono in his fist and yanking it free in one deft movement. The woman ran her fingers through his soft locks, pulling them back to suck eagerly at his neck.

They stopped for breath, and for the first time naked, Mugen looked the woman up and down. Cherry blossoms adorned the hard outline of her ribs, curling their way around her breast. The blue tattoos on her ankles told him that she had been in prison, twice. The thought occurred to him that he was starting to like this woman more and more, yet he did not even know what to call her.

“You got a name?” He asked as the woman took a long drink from the bottle.

“It is Allona.” the woman replied wistfully, turning to look out the window. On impulse, her name made her long to be free. To be herself again, to drink and carouse and wander the night. Mugen brought her from her thoughts with a kiss, pressing his erect manhood against her flower, causing her to sigh with want. In one deft movement, she slid Mugen inside herself.

The vagabond moaned at the sudden action, back arching against the sharpness of Allona's nails. She deftly reached between his legs and massaged his balls, sending him further into the arms of bliss.

Mugen nipped her collar bones, ran his hands across her womanly curves. Allona's roughness attracted him, her fire captivated him. Yet she was also soft, though far from delicate. For the first time in ages he felt like he was getting what he ultimately wanted, something that he liked very much.

“Mugen!” the strange woman cried his name, arching her back against him. Floods of pleasure swept over her, spasms sending Mugen to mutual heights of ecstasy. His knuckles popped as a feral growl came from deep within his throat, his whole being seeming to shake.

Then, it was over. The two lovers lay entangled atop the lone sheet, still too hot to seek it's comforts. Allona cast a glance at the clock, her stomach churning as she realized she had botched her plans.

“Our time is coming to a close. Are you going to be in the city?” Allona gave Mugen a curious expression.

“Do you think you really have it in you? I know you've got skills, but there are a lot of those guys out there.” Mugen said seriously, turning to study her reaction.

She was about to reply, but then a loud cough sounded from outside. Mugen looked towards the door to see the shadowy outline of the old man. Allona merely looked wistful as she moved to open the door.

“Does the gentleman wish for more time?” the man asked in a placating tone.

Mugen groaned with displeasure as he heard this, sitting up to rifle through his clothing for more gold. After a moment his hand withdrew noting but a few clots of lint, a gesture understood by all in attendance.

"Fuck..." he muttered in displeasure as Allona neatly tied her kimono back in place. Mugen also clothed himself, turning to take one final look at his temporary prize. Before he could even fully turn, however, the woman was upon him.

“Wait for me until tomorrow night. I will come for you.” She whispered, nibbling his earlobe as a ruse. She could not help herself, she felt as if she could not simply let this man go.

Mugen did not give any indication that he had heard the words meant only for him. He merely returned to the entrance to reclaim his sword, swaggering away with a smile plastered across his bruised lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated frequently.  
> Originally being posted on FF.N, this story was adopted from the user 'Lucy Gore'


End file.
